


Forget me not

by J_L_Jonathans



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Jonathans/pseuds/J_L_Jonathans
Summary: Jemilla lost her memory. It's short.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, I need you to wake up. I can't do this alone." she heard a woman speak. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a beautiful woman with tears in her eyes sitting next to her. 

"Jemilla! You woke up!" the woman said. 

'Jemilla… could that be me?' 

She looked down and saw the woman tightly holding on to her hand. She saw that her left arm was in a cast.  
She tried to talk, but no words came out. She felt her hand being squeezed before the woman let go. She missed the feeling. 

The woman cupped her cheek "Don't try to talk, Jemilla. Keerie went to get the doctor when you woke up." 

Spoken of the devil, the doctor walked in and started talking to her. 

"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're in the hospital, misses Fiker." the doctor answered. 

Wait, misses? Am I married? To whom? Why isn't he here? 

"I'm married?" 

"Jemilla, we've been married for 2 years now." the woman said sadly. "You don't remember?" 

She looked down "I married a woman? But my parents would never agree to that." 

The woman looked sad and and again took her hand. "J'mills, you told them you were bi years ago. It took them awhile but they just want you to be happy." 

The woman was gorgeous and Jemilla did want to get to know her better. "What's your name?" 

Jemilla saw the tears for in her eyes and quickly said "I'm sorry for not remembering. I just want to get to know you again." 

The woman took softly pushed some hair out of Jemilla's face. "My name is Zazzalil. It's okay, J'mills. We'll figure it out. Together."  
_________________________  
In the days after Zazzalil came over every day. She always had some kind of snack with her for Jemilla. 

Jemilla loved talking to Zazzalil, but she hated that she couldn't remember Zazzalil. Not a single thing. Not how they met, not their first kiss, not their wedding. 

Yesterday Zazzalil brought some photo albums with her and she talked about all the memories that were contained in them. Today Jemilla was looking through the album and saw her and Zazzalil's smiling faces. She ran her hand over the picture and felt something wet hit the back over her hand.

They were tears, she rubbed her hand in her face and tried to rub the tears away. 

"Hey, J'mills! How're you today?" Zazzalil stuck her head through the door. "What's wrong?" Zazzalil sat next to Jemilla on her bed. 

"I'm scared I'll never remember, Zazz. We look so happy here, I just want to remember." Jemilla laid down her head on Zazzalil's shoulder. 

Zazzalil wrapped her arms around Jemilla. "The doctor said you might remember tomorrow or next week." 

"Yeah, Zazz, but he also said I might never remember. I thought you had to work today? And you'd only come tonight? " 

Zazzalil smiled "The doctor said you could leave today, and Swoopsie understood why I called in. She said I could do my work from home and to take as long as we need." 

Jemilla looked down and started fiddling with the sheet. 

"Jemilla, what's wrong?" Zazzalil asked. 

"If I get discharged, where do I go?" 

"Hey Ba-, Jemilla, you're coming home with me. All your stuff is there and then I can keep an eye on you." Zazzalil winked. 

Jemilla leaned her head back on Zazzalil's shoulder and pulled her knees up. "Thank you, Zazzalil." 

"You're welcome, J'mills. Now let's get you home."  
_________________________  
Jemilla stood in front of the door of what Zazzalil called their apartment. She had been standing there for 20 minutes, Zazzalil had told her she could take all the time she needed. 

Jemilla took a deep breath, walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked further and saw Zazzalil in the kitchen. 

"I'm making lasagna for tonight, can you find us a movie to watch?" 

Jemilla put down her stuff, put on the TV and started netflix. She browsed the movies and found ultimately decided to watch Moana.  
_________________________  
They ate while watching the movie and afterwards watched Frozen. Zazzalil smiled when she saw what Jemilla picked. Zazzalil said that those were Jemilla's go to movies when she felt overwhelmed. 

Jemilla yawned and Zazzalil laughed. "Let's get you to bed, J'mills." 

They walked to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and put on their pyjamas. Jemilla crawled into bed, Zazzalil came out of the bathroom. "Good night, Jemilla." Zazzalil walked tl the door. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jemilla asked. 

"I'm going to sleep on the couch? I thought you wouldn't want me in your bed?" 

Jemilla grabbed Zazzalil's hand and pulled her down on the bed. "It's our bed, right? The bed is big enough for both of us. And I feel safe with you." Jemilla said. 

Zazzalil smiled "Would you like to cuddle for a bit?" Zazzalil opened her arms to Jemilla. 

Jemilla cuddled into Zazzalil and let out a sigh. 

"You might never remember, but I'll do anything in my power to help you. We can always make new memories together."


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of weeks since Jemilla woke up. Today it's hitting Zazzalil harder then normal.

Zazzalil never thought it would be something so stupid, so mundane that would break her. It wasn't important, she used to just not care about it. But Jemilla loved birthdays, and Zazzalil had gotten used to celebrating them and actually had started looking forward to them. 

It's not like Zazzalil had told Jemilla her birthday. It's not like she could tell Jemilla now. She was halfway across the country meeting her parents for another 3 days. Without her. Jemilla's parents had explicitly asked her to not take Zazzalil with her. 

Zazzalil had thought they accepted her, they were nice enough to her face. But it seemed that was all fake. Jemilla's parents now tried to keep them apart as much as possible. 

So instead of celebrating her birthday with her wife watching movies and eating a ton of junk or maybe going on a date, she was laying on their bed wearing Jemilla's clothes just staring up at the ceiling. Zazzalil loved wearing Jemilla's clothes, they seemed so much softer than her own and they smelled like her wife. 

Jemilla had called yesterday. Zazzalil was happy to hear her voice and she wanted to talk to Jemilla for as long as possible. But her mother cut in and said that she needed Jemilla's help cooking. Which was a whole load of bullshit, Jemilla's mother could make a 5 course meal for 10 people without any help. There was no way in hell that she needed Jemilla's help so badly that she couldn't wait for 5 minutes. 

Jemilla had called today too, Zazzalil just couldn't pick up her phone. It was in the kitchen, Zazzalil was in bed. That was the problem. 

Keerie had been at their front door for a while now. She kept knocking and trying to get Zazzalil to open up.

"Zazzalil Eliza Fiker, open this fucking door. Now!" Keerie yelled "I will kick your door in if you don't open up within the next 30 seconds." 

Zazzalil sighed and stood up. She let Keerie in and returned to their bedroom where Zazzalil fell facedown on their bed. 

Zazzalil felt Keerie climb upon their bed and lay down next to her. Keerie pulled Zazzalil into her. 

"You look like shit." 

Zazzalil looked up at Keerie "Thanks."

"You do, Zazz. What's wrong?" 

Zazzalil shrugged "It's stupid and I don't want to talk about it."

Keerie held Zazzalil a little tighter. "Does it have to do with Jemilla calling me frantically and scared? Or that when I mentioned it was your birthday she fell out of the sky?" 

Zazzalil nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell her it was your birthday today? You always spend birthdays together." 

Zazzalil shrugged again "It never came up and I thought I'd tell her today. But then she told me that her parents invited her to visit them and she really wanted to go there. I just didn't want to hold her back and keep her here." 

"Oh Zazzy. You two are married, you can tell her those things. Why didn't you answer her call?" 

Zazzalil turned on her stomach and pushed her face into Jemilla's pillow. 

Keerie sighed and moved to the couch in the living room. She took out her phone and texted Jemilla that Zazzalil was okay and just having a bad day. Then she put on some Criminal minds and figured Zazzalil would come out eventually.   
_________________________  
Zazzalil came out of their bedroom around 6 pm. She just threw herself on the couch and mindlessly stared at the tv, but Keerie saw it as at least some kind of improvement.

"I was thinking of ordering some pizza to eat. Would you like some too?" Keerie asked Zazzalil. 

Zazzalil didn't answer, Keerie just sighed and placed her order.

When the deliveryman came, Keerie put both pizzas in the kitchen, grabbed a plate and ate it in front of the tv. 

It didn't take long before Zazzalil got up and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a plate and sat down next to Keerie. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, Zazz. I've known you for long enough now. Food is the way to your heart."

Keerie went back to the kitchen and called Jemilla. 

"Hey Keerie! How is she?" 

"She's okay. She just misses you a lot today."

"Can you put her on?" Jemilla asked softly. 

"I will." Keerie walked out of the kitchen and thrust her phone in Zazzalil's hands. "Jemilla wants to talk to you. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." 

"Hi Milla." 

"Hey Baby. Are you alright? I got worried when you didn't answer my texts." Zazzalil could hear the worry in Jemilla's voice. 

"I'm okay. I just missed you. What have you done today?" Zazzalil just wanted to hear Jemilla talk to her and forget about the rest. 

"It was fun. We went to a museum my parents said I always loved. Then we got some lunch and we ran into Marc." Jemilla kept talking about her day but Zazzalil was stuck on Marc. Marc was Jemilla's ex, and her parents used to talk about how sad it was Jemilla broke it off with him and then moved on to Zazzalil.   
"Zazz? Are you still there?" 

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. But you had a fun day with Marc?" 

"Babe, I maybe spoke two sentences to him. My parents wanted to go to a steak restaurant. So I needed to get food somewhere else." 

"They were trying to make you eat meat again, J-mills? They are assholes." Zazzalil hugged a pillow. 

It became quiet for a while. Zazzalil would've thought Jemilla hung up if it weren't for the sound of Jemilla breathing. It was comforting to Zazzalil that Jemilla didn't hang up. Her eyes slowly fell shut. 

"Zazzy?" Jemilla asked "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" 

Zazzalil sat up and played with the hem of her shirt.  
"I was going too, but then you got really excited to see your parents again and I didn't want to get in the way of that. Before I met you I never celebrated it, I thought it wouldn't matter this much. I can eat junkfood and watch shitty tv alone, but it just wasn't the same without you."

"I'll be home tomorrow, lets do it then okay? We'll celebrate a day late?" 

"I'd love that." Zazzalil pulled a blanket over her. "Can you sing for me?" 

Zazzalil smiled when she heard the first notes come from Jemilla. It didn't take long before she fell asleep.   
_________________________

Keerie walked in the livingroom and saw Zazzalil sleeping. Her phone was on the couch and still connected to Jemilla. She slowly took her phone back. 

"Hey Jemilla? She's asleep."

Keerie didn't get an answer, she just heard soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at thejljonathans.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at thejljonathans.tumblr.com


End file.
